Humba Wumba
Humba Wumba is a sha-woman who made her debut in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series in Banjo-Tooie. She introduced herself as Mumbo Jumbo's rival, taking up his previous role in Banjo-Kazooie as the shaman who transformed Banjo (and Kazooie eventually), while Mumbo performed a more active role by using his powerful spells around the world so Banjo and Kazooie could complete puzzles. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, she wears a pair of shorts that resemble Banjo's. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie Humba Wumba is one of the few characters in the series who made an easter egg appearance prior to their in-game debuts. While Humba Wumba herself does not appear in the first game, her name gets mentioned as an incorrect answer to one of the questions Gruntilda asks Banjo in Grunty's Furnace Fun. Banjo-Tooie Humba Wumba would reside in her wigwam in ''Banjo-Tooie, until the duo needed her magic. Humba's magic required a Glowbo to work, a magical creature Banjo and Kazooie would find around the world and bring to Humba Wumba. They would then throw it into a pool of water in the middle of the wigwam, and jump in to transform. Once the spell was completed, a Glowbo was no longer required for further transformations. If Mumbo ever came into the wigwam, she would tell him to get out. These are her transformation spells: *Isle o' Hags - Dragon Kazooie, Kazooie is now a dragon and she can do a flamethrower attack which causes enemies to run away. This transformation requires a Mega-Glowbo instead of a regular Glowbo. You also get infinite Fire Eggs. *Mayahem Temple - Stony (a little stone statue), which can shoulder-barge and enter the Kickball Stadium. *Glitter Gulch Mine - Detonator, which can self-destruct (causing damage to himself) and detonate TNT barrels. *Witchyworld - Money Van, which is invincible. It can honk a horn which opens a special door and pay for some rides. *Jolly Roger's Lagoon - Submarine, which can shoot torpedoes, release sonar blasts and withstand high pressure. *Terrydactyland - Baby/Daddy T-rex. The Baby T-Rex is much smaller than and is not as feared as Daddy T-rex. The transformation depends on the size of Humba's wigwam. They both roar (although Baby T-rex has to learn it). *Grunty Industries - Washing machine. It appeared as a joke in Banjo-Kazooie. It can shoot Banjo's underwear, enter mechanical-personnel only areas, use the service elevator, and wash clothes. It's also resistant to damaging terrain. *Hailfire Peaks - Snowball. It starts off as a small snowball with low health, gaining health by rolling in the snow and growing bigger and heavier. It can then launch itself to hurt enemies and solve puzzles. At the maximum snowball size, it cannot go through many small doors including the door to Wumba's Wigwam. Use the fire next to the wigwam to shrink the size of the snowball. If you go on the Fire side, you will rapidly lose health and explode. *Cloud Cuckooland - Bee. Returning from Banjo-Kazooie, it flies enormous heights, and can now also shoot stingers. Beta In a beta screenshot for Banjo-Tooie in Nintendo Power Volume 134, Humba Wumba is seen wearing a red dress. The Mumbo Token symbol can be seen in the bottom right side of the screenshot, implying that Humba Wumba was at one time going to accept Mumbo Tokens instead of Glowbos. The picture can be seen in the Worker's Quarters in Grunty Industry with the Mumbo Token and Character speach icon missing. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Humba Wumba appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Due to the lack of a need for transformations, her new role is selling pre-made vehicle blueprints and vehicle parts to Banjo. She also frequently appears in the different worlds to give challenges to Banjo.She appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Terrarium of Terror and Spiral Mountain Showdown Town Humba appears in the Town Square to sell vehicle blueprints and parts. She has a red feather on her head and wears a red plaid shirt with yellow shorts held by a black belt, and yellow rubber boots. She says she needs money for the magic recession fund and sometimes reminds Banjo that she will not turn him into a T-Rex. Nutty Acres Humba acts as Mumbo's wife in this world. She is one of the only hard-working persons at the farm and always has to pick up the other's slack. She wears her normal clothes but with a straw hat, gloves and different boots. She hosts challenges in Acts 2,5, and 6. First, she needs Banjo to push the flaming boulders into water so the air is not polluted. Then she warns of Mr. Patch's imminent return and asks you to deflate him. In the last act, she needs you to carry a load of coconuts to Mumbo and get them approved for shipping and then to the docks. LOGBOX 720 Humba acts as a member of an all-girl gamer tribe. She wears a sleek black outfit and a green visor. She is always challenging Banjo to races and sees if he can beat her tribe. She is very competitive but is gracious in defeat. She appears in Acts 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6. She first wants Banjo to race some other workers to a race. Then she wants to race him herself in her plane. Later, she needs Banjo to test a race course where the checkpoints are raised in the air (This was because Klungo messed up the CPU). Lastly, she holds another race against some others workers. Terrarium of Terror Humba appears as a conservationist who is trying to save the flora in the terrarium from extinction. She wears pink, floral pattern top and beige shorts. She is very passionate about her job and gets angry whenever the flowers are in danger. She appears in Acts 1, 2, 3 and 4. First she needs Banjo to drive her ecologically friendly vehicle up to a vantage point to observe the flower. Then she wants you to push some trash from the 1980s out of the airlock. Later she wants you to defeat a gang of Gruntbots who have invaded the terrarium. L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges She plays the Feisty Femme Fatale that once tried out for the Colloseum, but didn't quite make it. Her challenge is riding a horse and having to jump hurdles and dodge cardboard stand-ins of Pedestrians. Spiral Mountain She appeared at Banjo's House in the end of the game to congratulate Banjo and Kazooie on winning the game and getting to stay in Spiral Mountain. Gallery File:Humba Wumba2.png|Humba Wumba in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. File:HumbaWumbaConceptArt.jpg|Humba Wumba's Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts concept art. File:HumbaWumbaBanjo-Tooie.jpg|Humba Wumba in ''Banjo-Tooie. humba-beta-mask.jpg|Humba Wumba, in her beta dress Trivia *When Mumbo Jumbo enters her wigwam, Humba Wumba continually nags him and eventually threatens him to get out. :*Also, from Glitter Gulch Mine, a Warp Pad is in Humba's Wigwam, but when controlling Mumbo, Jamjars says he is not welcome there. Despite this, he is able to enter it through the main entrance. *Ironically, despite the rivalry between the two shamans, Wumba's Wigwam and Mumbo's Skull are connected to one another in Hailfire Peaks. A damaged wall that can be blown open with a Grenade Egg in Mumbo's Skull will lead him to a secret passage behind the tarp in Wumba's Wigwam. *Humba Wumba is one of the few human characters in the series. *Her appearance changed drastically between Banjo-Tooie and Nuts & Bolts, more so than any other character. This may have been a change by Rare to make her seem much less like the stereotypical Indian and more like a modern First Nations person. *A portrait of her in a purple dress appears in Grunty Industries in the Workers' Quarters, though it is different from the Nintendo Power screenshot. *In Grunty's Furnace Fun from the original Banjo-Kazooie, if Mumbo Jumbo's voice is played during a sound question, one of the options will be "Humba Wumba the Shaman." *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Names in Other Languages de:Humba Wumba Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Trivia Category:Banjo Kazooie Characters Category:Characters